Severe trauma, e.g., burn injury, can cause immunosuppression, predisposing patients to infections. Despite all medical improvements, infections remain a major cause of critical injury-related morbidity and mortality, and recurrent sepsis predisposes patients to multiple organ failure, lengthens hospital stays, and increases costs. Moreover, the rapid emergence of multi-(MDR) or pan-drug resistant (PDR) pathogens that cause highly problematic acute, persistent or relapsing infections pose a dire threat to healthcare, especially among trauma and surgical patients. Due to the paucity of novel anti-infectives in development, further improvement in patient care and treatment efficacy may rely heavily on optimizing existing strategies and promoting patients-tailored therapies. Presently available tests are directed to diagnosing existing cases of sepsis, rather than identifying patients who will develop such conditions.